


The Forest

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Luke have a private celebration after the end of the events of ROTJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> Based on [this tumblr post](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/172585126044/reycalrissianskywalker-crystalfoxfics) \- “Finally their patience was rewarded: Luke and Lando marched down the path, exhausted but happy, appearing into the light from the dark forest.” (Quote from the ROTJ novelisation.)

It was cool in the dark forest, the sound of the wind rustling the leaves covered the noise of the celebrations in the distance. The light from the twinkling stars filtered through the treetops to create a soft, yellow glow beneath. Luke and Lando strolled slowly down a dirt path that wound through the trees. They walked close together, shoulders almost touching, in a comfortable silence. The battle was over, the war was won, and they were both coming down from the adrenaline high. They had spent time celebrating with their friends but had broken away from the party, both feeling the need for some time in a calmer environment. The peaceful forest, with it’s tall, old trees and winding paths seemed like the perfect place. 

“How are you feeling?” Lando murmured, his voice almost a whisper, as if he didn’t want to disturb the quiet.

Luke sighed, stopping in the middle of the path, causing Lando to come to a halt as well. They stood for a few moments in silence, before Luke stepped closer, taking Lando’s hands.

“I don’t- I don’t...want to talk about all that right now. Kinda want to deal with it later. Can we just -” Luke paused, staring deep into Lando’s eyes, “be here together?”

“Of course.” Lando pressed a brief kiss to Luke’s lips. “Whatever you want.” 

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Happy we both made it out alive. I was worried there for a bit.” Lando squeezed Luke’s hands gently, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the other man’s. 

Luke pulled his hands away and wound his arms around Lando’s waist, pulling them even closer together, their bodies flush against one another. Lando placed his arms around Luke and stroked his lower back comfortingly. They stood like that for awhile, enjoying the feel of each other and the peacefulness of their surroundings. 

Before long, their tender embrace turned more intense, as they tentatively began to kiss. With their eyes closed, they enjoyed a delicate kiss which quickly began to become more passionate. Their hands roamed over one another, fingers tugging at each other’s clothes, and their hearts started to beat faster in anticipation. Swaying at the same time, they stumbled backwards, Lando’s back hitting a tree with a soft thud.

“Mph.” He gasped in surprise.

“Sorry.” Luke murmured, wriggling his hand behind Lando in order to caress his back. But he didn’t move back, wanting to keep as much contact as possible.

They stared in to each other’s eyes, small smiles on their faces. Luke’s fingers began to creep under Lando’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin.  

“They’ll be wondering where we are.” Lando muttered reluctantly, as he ran his hands through Luke’s hair, enjoying the way Luke was rubbing circles on his lower back.

“Let them send out a search party then.” Luke gave him a mischievous look and reached up to stroke Lando’s cheek gently with his gloved hand. “I want to be alone with you a bit longer.” 

Lando leaned forward, nuzzling Luke’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the collar of his shirt. “Never done this in a forest before.” 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Luke paused, hands stopping on Lando’s shoulders. “What if they _do_  come looking for us?”

“Then they’ll get a show.” Lando joked, glancing around at their surroundings. “There’s some bushes over there....”

Luke snorted, “As romantic as that sounds, I think we should just be quick. And then, later....we can really take our time.”

“I can do quick.” Lando frowned, “Wait, forget I said that.” 

Luke laughed, “Come on.” He fiddled with the fastenings of Lando’s shirt. “Before anyone sees us!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Han stood at the edge of the forest, a confused expression on his face. He could hear _something_  odd, a loud rustling sound mixed with strange .... moans or groans? He wasn’t sure. What could it be? Some kind of animal? Or an Ewok, maybe? Probably not, it sounded bigger than an Ewok. Who knew what else could be living in the trees, he peered into the darkness, wondering what kind of dangerous forest dwelling animal was making the noise, worried that he might be about to be attacked.

More rustling, louder this time, less moaning and groaning. The _thing_  making the noises was moving closer, through the trees,   Han could hear the snapping of branches and some sort of soft murmuring. Was it...talking? Maybe it wasn’t an animal at all, perhaps it was some Imperial troops who had escaped capture. Well, it wasn’t their lucky day because General Solo was here and he was going to make sure they didn’t cause any trouble. 

They were close now, whoever they were, so Han hid behind a tree, carefully watching the bushes he was sure they would make their way out of. His hand rested on his blaster and he tensed in anticipation, ready to take action. He slid the weapon out of the holster, aiming steadily at the mass of undergrowth. The leaves and branches stirred as two people pushed through.

“Oh, it’s you two.” Han lowered his weapon, slipping it back into his holster, a frown on his face. 

Lando and Luke were holding hands, looking fairly disheveled, with their shirts buttoned incorrectly.

Lando snorted with laughter as he saw Han, and he turned to Luke, giving him a knowing look, “Told you there’d be a search party.”

Luke gave a small laugh, blushing, as he ran his fingers through his hair and removed a twig that was in there. 

“I thought -” Han shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Nevermind. Didn’t mean to disturb your....fun.” 

“You didn’t...uh...I mean, how long where you standing there?” Luke asked nervously. 

Han held his hands up, babbling uncomfortably, “Hey, no, I didn’t see anything. And I wasn’t trying to, or anything weird like that. I did hear something but I thought it was an animal.”

Lando burst out laughing, before rubbing one hand down his face. “An animal?”

“There was a rustling noise, and...moaning.”

“Kriff, ok, ok, Solo, we don’t need you to try and recreate it.” 

“Can we please pretend this didn’t happen?” Luke asked, as he stifled a laugh. 

“Fine by me!” Han blurted. “I’m going back to the party.”

Lando and Luke followed him, holding hands. 

“In the forest though? Where anyone could walk by? I’ve never done that...” Han pondered, muttering the words mostly to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Han is exactly the kind of dork who would refer to himself as ‘General Solo’ in his head. 
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
